Cinderblaze
Cinderblaze '''is a tall, fuzzy-furred dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and slightly protruding canines. She has nicked ears. History '''Cinderblaze was born to two unnamed rogues during The BloodClan Arc. Not much is known about her parents at all, other than the fact that they threw her out of the nest and abandoned her on ThunderClan territory as a kit, having found her too much of a hassle to take care of. She was found by a passing patrol at five moons after somehow managing to take down a piece of prey for herself, and was offered a place among them. She was apprehensive at first, liking the freedom the life of a rogue gave her, however, she also liked the idea of strength in numbers. Despite her apprehension, however, the patrol took her in anyway, not liking the idea of leaving a kit alone in the wild. Becoming Cinderpaw, she was given Redwing as a mentor, though Cinderpaw began to have a very tough time adjusting to clan life, having a tendency to get in trouble and getting on her mentor and Wolfstar's last nerves fast. The Tempest Arc Cinderblaze first shows up as Cinderpaw during The Tempest Arc in the tunnels ThunderClan are sheltering in during the hurricane. She decides to go hunt alone out of boredom but is stopped by Tigershade, who makes it clear she isn't leaving alone and pushes past her, heading into the territory, not realising that the warrior was following her quietly. She catches a mouse and eats it before darting off, hearing crunching leaves before turning around, challenging whoever made the noise to a fight. Tigershade appears from the bushes, challenging Cinderpaw to a mock battle, pretending to be a rogue and the two spar for a bit in the mud before they stop. Cinderpaw boasts about her skills for a bit, not seeming bothered when Tigershade brings up the mouse she ate for herself, even when she scolds her for it. She pushes past Tigershade and goes back to the tunnels after a bit more talk. A day later, Cinderpaw sneaks out of the tunnels again, only to be caught by Firepaw. The two play fight for a bit, Firepaw giving her tips throughout it, much to Cinderpaw's disdain. When she snaps at him for it, especially when Firepaw reminds her that cats won't fall for certain acts in battle, bringing up BloodClan and the war, Cinderpaw doesn't seem scared by the war mention, mentioning that she thought fighting sounded fun, which upsets Firepaw. Cinderpaw insults him for moping, only to grow even more annoyed when Pebble walks over after overhearing and tells her to apologise. She refuses and insults Firepaw again before he suddenly lunges at her and hits her shoulder, making Cinderpaw smack his muzzle in retaliation, though Firepaw concedes after a moment and decides to just go hunting with her after giving her another chance, and they go to the old thunderpath to hunt. She catches a rat and eats a bite out of it while Firepaw mentions hunting mice in the tunnels below the one they're camping in, catching Cinderpaw's interest before they head back to the tunnel, deciding to try and sneak into the lower tunnels for fun. Once in the tunnels, Cinderpaw drops the rest of her rat on the pile before sneaking off with Firepaw into the lower tunnels, going in before he does. She hears mice squeaking and dashes after the noises, however, she loses it when it slips into a smaller set of tunnels. She expresses annoyance at this but notices that the tunnel opens up into a small cavern with a large boulder in it. Firepaw remarks that it reminds him of the moonstone elders told him stories about, though Cinderpaw shows little interest, though when Firepaw checks to see if the stone works like the moonstone and freezes after pressing his nose to the rock Cinderpaw expresses utter confusion, not realising that it had actually worked. Pebble, who had followed them in, tells her to try pressing her nose to it, but due to Cinderpaw's lack of faith in StarClan, it doesn't work. When Firepaw finally wakes up, he mentions he saw his father, though Cinderpaw doesn't believe him, and instead goes to look for gems. Firepaw takes this as a challenge and goes to find a bigger one than Cinderpaw might find, finding a tiger eye stone while Cinderpaw finds a dappled grey stone with a few pieces of quartz in it. When ThunderClan heads home, Cinderpaw can be seen leaving the lower tunnels with Firepaw and Pebble. The next time Cinderpaw appears outside of patrols is right before the end of The Tempest Arc. She's seen sneaking out of camp, going to the SkyClan border before crossing it. She hunts in SkyClan territory for a bit, catching a robin and taking it into a tree to eat it. She's caught soon after by a SkyClan patrol led by Oriolesong, who calls her out, though Cinderpaw shows no visible care as she continues eating the robin, claiming it as hers since she caught it, until Thistleheart begins to yowl at her to get down, though she refuses until the large warrior climbs up the tree with ease and drags Cinderpaw down, forcing her to walk back toward ThunderClan territory, where they meet a patrol led by Nightingalenose. When Nightingalenose confronts her on stealing prey Cinderpaw just continues to insult Thistleheart before pushing past the warriors and going back to camp. Once back in camp, Cinderpaw shows no sign of caring when Nightingalenose calls Wolfstar over to tell her that Cinderpaw had crossed the border and stolen prey, attempting to saunter off to take a nap before Wolfstar makes her stop. Wolfstar slaps a paw over her head and snarls at her before scolding her for stealing prey and trespassing, immediately causing Cinderpaw to screech and insult the leader out of rage. She stalks off after being lectured back into the apprentice's den. The Afflicted Arc The next time Cinderpaw shows up is in The Afflicted Arc when she talks to Magpiestrike about sneaking out of camp to go get food from twolegs. She sneaks out of camp through the apprentice den after that and comes back later with blood on her muzzle, having clearly hunted for herself again. Several days later, Cinderpaw and Magpiestrike go to twolegplace, and Magpiestrike leads her to a twoleg den. Cinderpaw expresses apprehension about letting a twoleg touch her, and lets Magpiestrike be stroked by the twoleg before she follows the she-cat into the den nervously before the two of them eat food put down for them by the twoleg. They talk during it about their pasts and about hunting before they both take naps in the den, waking up soon after before heading back. Cinderpaw is seen nearly a moon later after Firepaw offers to go hunting with her. She accepts and they go hunt, Cinderpaw catching a squirrel and eats the entirety of it before managing to catch a robin as well. A day later, Cinderpaw is using Firepaw's pelt for warmth in the cold weather, though due to sleeping all day keeps him in the den with her throughout the entirety of it. She wakes up when he speaks, and tells him pointedly he could have just woken her up. Firepaw offers to go out in the rain to get them something to eat and comes back with a sodden pigeon and a squirrel. They talk for a bit before Firepaw goes out into the clearing to playfully pose in the rain, bragging before Cinderpaw comes out and copies him when he bets she can't pose as well as he can. He compliments her, which shocks Cinderpaw a bit, but she hides it by bragging. A while after, Cinderpaw is approached by Butterflybreeze, who asks her if she and Firepaw could help her and Magpiestrike carry a load of prey located at the lake home with them. Cinderpaw accepts, and she and Firepaw follow the two warriors out to the lake, where Butterflybreeze disappears into the trees, much to Cinderpaw's suspicion. Cinderpaw and Firepaw find the prey pile and they decide to eat a piece each off the pile, a squirrel for Cinderpaw. They engage in small talk as they eat before Firepaw begins to tease her and Cinderpaw responds by instigating a sparring match between them, wrestling with the tom until she ends up falling off of him and into the lake. She complains about getting wet and Firepaw helps her dry off. They continue playfully teasing one another for a bit before finally heading back after a bit. When Firepaw gets his warrior name, becoming Fireflight, Cinderpaw can be seen cheering after a moment. During his vigil, she throws snow at him since he can't talk, to her amusement. The morning after, before the Gathering, Fireflight pulls Cinderpaw aside to apologise for how annoyed he might have seemed during his vigil, making it clear how special it had been for him due to his backgrounds. Cinderpaw finds this stupid, making it clear that every cat in ThunderClan liked him while cats thought she was nothing but a rogue. At the Gathering, Cinderpaw notices Daisypaw looking angry, and when she asks her what's wrong Daisypaw mentions how much she disliked how obsessed Frostpaw was with Cootstrike, making it clear she didn't trust Cootstrike at all. She catches Lavenderpaw staring at her from afar and stalks over, snapping at him for staring. Lavenderpaw seems unphased, which bothers Cinderpaw, but she doesn't show that. She only holds herself back from insulting him too harshly after a bit into their conversation since she knows Lavenderpaw is Fireflight's brother. They talk for a little bit about the importance of blood within the clans before parting ways when the clans are called to go home. After a few days pass, Cinderpaw can be seen sneaking out of camp. She goes to twolegplace to find food, only to spot Frog on the other side of the thunderpath. Frog catches her staring and calls her out for it, though after a couple of statements Cinderpaw ends up admitting she might not want to be apart of ThunderClan anymore when Frog mentions that she wasn't in ShadowClan anymore. Frog offers her a chance to join the group she had joined, which was a premature version of The Dreadnought at the time, if she does something for her. Cinderpaw asks what she wants, and Frog tells her to go find a she-cat in ShadowClan for her, a warrior named Amberflurry, and to tell her to come meet Frog in twolegplace. Cinderpaw accepts begrudgingly and goes back home after that. After a day, Cinderpaw sneaks back out of camp and heads into ShadowClan territory, climbing into the trees and leaping her way to a tree right before ShadowClan's camp. She spots Amberflurry in the clearing and shakes the branch she's on, pretending to be a squirrel, which gains Amberflurry's attention, and she follows the shaking branches out. Cinderpaw reveals herself when they're near the lake, explaining the situation to Amberflurry, who expresses shock over Frog's request, but she accepts quickly regardless. Cinderpaw returns to camp afterwards. When sneaking back into the apprentice den, Fireflight catches her, and when Cinderpaw reveals she crossed a border and then teases Fireflight on if he cares about her Fireflight grows visibly hurt, taking the tease seriously, and asks her to tell her what's going on out of camp. They go to a spot in ThunderClan territory where Cinderpaw reveals that she might leave ThunderClan and become a rogue again and possibly join a group of rogue cats, tired of cats judging her or disliking her for her blood. Fireflight argues that those cats opinions don't matter, and asks if Cinderpaw trusts him, which Cinderpaw answers that she does, but she doesn't feel like proving cats she's better than what they think she is, even admitting she thought of asking him to come with her, though she knows he won't. Fireflight tells her to promise him she won't join bad cats, and Cinderpaw half-lies by telling him she won't, knowing that by joining a group of Ex-BloodClan cats she'd be doing the thing he told her not to. After that, they talk about the other apprentices for a bit before deciding to race for a bit. Cinderpaw races Fireflight to the tunnels before stopping, though when Fireflight stops and mentions smelling WindClan scent in the tunnels and suggests they follow it to see who trespassed, Cinderpaw eagerly accepts, darting into the tunnels after Fireflight. When they begin nearing the scent, the find the cat, a young apprentice revealed to be Grousepaw, and they chase him into a dead end. Fireflight asks him what he was planning, and Grousepaw immediately begins to press himself against a wall when Cinderpaw instead begins to move toward him, teeth bared. They both decide to let Grousepaw have a chance to run out of the tunnels unless they catch him, and as soon as he dashes off they bolt after him. Cinderpaw is faster due to her long legs and manages to rip fur from his tail before Grousepaw nears a tunnel that opens into WindClan territory, though before Cinderpaw can run after him, Fireflight grabs her by the scruff and holds her back. She snarls when Grousepaw doubles back just to scratch her nose before disappearing out of the tunnel, managing to get out of Fireflight's grip. She tries to push past him, though Fireflight just picks her up again and carries her out of the tunnels. The next day, Cinderpaw sneaks back out and goes right back to the tunnels, going inside to see if Grousepaw might try to come back. Over time, she hears voices, and watches as two shapes pass her this time, one being Grousepaw, and the other being another young apprentice, later revealed to be Frecklepaw. After she knows they're stuck between her and the tunnel out, she reveals herself, making it clear she was going to shred Grousepaw, taunting Frecklepaw before she lunges for Grousepaw, taking him to the ground. As Frecklepaw runs to get help, she bites his cheek, claws his muzzle, and leaves painful welts in Grousepaw's belly before the cats Frecklepaw went to for help arrive. Cinderpaw bolts before they can catch her, but she ends up running into Fireflight, who had followed her when he had realised she'd left camp alone. When Fireflight realises that Cinderpaw might have done something wrong, he blocks the path out, and when Cinderpaw tells him she only attacked a trespasser, Fireflight angrily tells her that she attacked a cat on WindClan's side of the border before suddenly grabbing her and running off into a branching off tunnel, throwing her to the ground before pinning her there. They confront each other, Cinderpaw reasoning that she was just getting Grousepaw back after Fireflight let him go, and then she admits that she shouldn't have thought there might be anything between them, realising Fireflight might just be like every other cat in ThunderClan. Fireflight makes it clear all he's wanted to do was show her that she had a good side and reveals that he assumed there might be an unspoken thing between them, which makes Cinderpaw laugh and admit she felt the same, though she realises that with what she'd done Wolfstar might exile her, and Fireflight promises he won't let her do it. They head home soon after that. After a day, Fireflight forces Cinderpaw to apologise to Wolfstar for attacking the two WindClan apprentices. Wolfstar accepts the apology but reminds Cinderpaw that WindClan would likely come to the camp to talk about the attack, and that she'd have to apologise to them too, much to Cinderpaw's dismay. When WindClan does arrive, Wolfstar has Cinderpaw go up and apologise, and she does, though it isn't incredibly genuine, but it passes regardless. When Fireflight reveals the hole Cinderpaw used to sneak out of camp, Wolfstar says they'll patch it, much to Cinderpaw's rage. A few days after, Cinderpaw can be seen when Daisypaw and Frostpaw end up fighting one another, cheering the she-cat on. Cinderpaw is seen two days after when she goes with Fireflight to twolegplace, hanging out there for a bit and doing miscellaneous things before heading back. The next time Cinderpaw is seen is for her warrior ceremony. She becomes Cinderblaze for her personality and fighting spirit. Two days later, Lynxheart assigns Cinderblaze on a patrol that has Cherryspots leading. They go to the SkyClan border and Cinderblaze proceeds to climb into a tree to shake pinecones onto the oncoming patrol, much to Cherryspots and Hawkscreech's annoyance. The Reaping Arc At the start of The Reaping Arc, Cinderblaze is first seen in twolegplace fighting Winchester over a bag of chicken scraps. She later returns with the bag in camp, stripped of meat as she leaves it on the fresh kill pile. Personality Cinderblaze is a rather spontaneous she-cat, and it's hard to figure out what she'll do next. She very much makes ideas up on the fly and can be seen sitting calmly one moment and sprinting headfirst into danger the next. She's confident, cool, and has a domineering air about her at times. She's a spitfire as well. Cinderblaze has hardly any respect for authority and almost never follows the rules, getting herself into trouble constantly. She also is shown to be rather violent at times as well, having a lust for fighting that can turn things into trouble in seconds. Around certain cats, like Fireflight, however, Cinderblaze shows a slightly softer side of her, a more honest side of her, but it's not much different than the Cinderblaze most others know. Relationships Fireflight Though appearing like unlikely friends due to their extreme differences in personality, Cinderblaze considered Fireflight to be her best and only friend in ThunderClan, and the only cat she could truly trust. As much as she truly hated to admit it, she'd begun to develop feelings for the tom due to his determination to keep by her side despite how much she found his insistence to keep her from doing any wrong irritating. She found herself able to relate to Fireflight due to them both having blood seen as lesser than clan blood, though sometimes found herself considering herself a little lesser than him due to most cats having a liking to Fireflight due to his prowess as a warrior. Later, however, after having fought Daisybreeze, due to Fireflight dropping the possibility of them becoming mates, accusing her of being too vicious, Cinderblaze had grown distant from the tom, and his disappearance hadn't really affected her much, outside of losing her the only friend she had in ThunderClan. Pikestrike It's evident that Cinderblaze absolutely loathes Pikestrike, and she loved to get on his nerves and anger him as an apprentice and still as a warrior. She became absolutely enraged when he verbally attacked Fireflight at the Gathering for his blood, for example, and purposefully began to verbally attack him to get him to back off. Nothing Pikestrike says seems to get to Cinderblaze, and when he was knocked into a coma by the RiverClan patrol seeking herbs before closing their borders, Cinderblaze showed zero concern or pity for the tom. Wolfstar Harbouring zero respect for her, Cinderblaze hates Wolfstar, finding her unfair and too quick to act on her claws than her words. Ever since Wolfstar slapped her across the face for stealing SkyClan prey she's never viewed her the same way, and continues to defy her or insult her either verbally or internally despite anything that's happened. Magpiestrike Though they don't have a relationship like she and Fireflight did, Magpiestrike at least has Cinderblaze's respect due to their excursions into Twolegplace to get food for themselves. Cinderblaze likely wouldn't label them as friends, but possible acquaintances or allies in a way. Mapleleaf Cinderblaze and Mapleleaf have an odd sort of "friendship". Both of them get along rather well, and Mapleleaf is used to seeing Cinderblaze in her den due to her tendency to get into fights in Twolegplace. She sympathised with Cinderblaze when Fireflight called off the possibility of them becoming mates, as well, and Cinderblaze clearly respects the medicine cat, something rare for her to show. Trivia Interesting Facts * Cinderblaze doesn't believe in StarClan. * Cinderblaze is incapable of laughing without snorting. * Cinderblaze is bisexual. * Cinderblaze sounds like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Character Art Cinderblazewarrior.png|Warrior version Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats